This invention relates to an electronic device with an electro-optical display comprising, for example, liquid crystal display cells.
Many of the electronic devices with an electro-optical display previously provided do not include any circuit for protecting from undue increase in electric power consumption owing to, for example, the deterioration of the display cells or the short-circuiting of the electrodes of the cells. Such situations necessarily cause the shortening of the life of the electric battery used. In case of an electric timepiece having a booster circuit, the voltage drop due to temporary short-circuiting between the electrodes of the display cell obstructs the desired time keeping operation.